Someday Soon
by xXxRandom KatxXx
Summary: Annie and Marik share a moment after an innocent question; 'How do you kiss' Rated T for suggestive material  not much though .  Edited for Grammar and ablity to read.


Someday Soon By RK

A MarikXoc fanfic, Marik acts a little shy in this one, Please tell me if he's ooc! Also, the drawing contest is still open, please enter, the deadline is May 1st! **If you noticed this fic has been lengthened and edited, to make it easier to read.**

* * *

><p>~Annie's house, 10:00pm, (No one's POV)~<p>

Marik was sitting in front of Ann's tv, enchanted by it, even if he was used to seeing Televisions, he still watched them with a boyish delight. Annie was in the kitchen, washing the dishes from supper. The man had just saved a girl and they were staring at each other. The people leaned forward and did... something... _"What is that, are they biting each other, if so why do they look happy about it!" _Marik thought.

Marik jumped up, ran into the kitchen, grabbed Annie's hand and drug her over to the Tv, pointing at the screen like a little kid. "Annie, what are they doing! Are they... biting each other?" Annie laughed. "No, they aren't biting each other; it's called kissing Marik." Ann's explanation only made him fire more questions at her."Why did they kiss?" "Have you ever kissed anyone?" and so on Ann shook her head at him, laughing. "One question at a time, please!" Marik repeated his questions, only slowing down a little bit and then only because he ran out of breath.

"For your first question, they kissed because they love each other. And... no I haven't kissed anyone before." She smiled sheepishly.

"One more question; how do you kiss?" He asked.

"Well, you just press your lips to their's, here I'll show you." She kissed his cheek, sending his body on fire. For Marik, the feeling ended too soon. "Just like that, only on the lips of course." He nodded, a light blush on his tan features. "Also, your first kiss is supposed to be special, so only share it with someone you love." He nodded. She walked out of the room, going up the stairs.

The show he was watching ended so Marik turned the tv off and went to his room. He lay down on his bed and pondered the latest turn of events. _"Why did I feel that way when she 'kissed' me? Do I like her, and more importantly, does she like me too?_ He rolled over on his side and listened to Annie in the room across the hall , singing a song he'd never heard of.

_I wanna be the one who knows everything about you_  
><em>I wanna be the one who's always on your mind<em>  
><em>I wanna be the one to get all of your affection and attention<em>  
><em>You're the one that I've been waiting for, for all this time<em>

_And I can't imagine anything, anything better than_

_(Chorus)_  
><em>Someday falling in love with you <em>  
><em>Holding your hand <em>  
><em>Making our plans all come true<em>  
><em>Someday under a sky so blue <em>  
><em>I'll give you my heart<em>  
><em>Our story will start<em>  
><em>Someday soon<em>

_I wanna be the one who does everything with you_  
><em>Watching stars, washing cars, taking walks, going to the store<em>  
><em>I wanna be the one who gets to change her last name someday <em>

_ To something that sounds something more like yours _

The last verse got his full attention. "Who is she singing about, she must be head over heels for them to write a song for them." Marik thought aloud. The thought made his heart sink; he wanted Annie to love HIM and only him.

He noticed Annie had stopped singing and sat up only to find her standing in the doorway. She sighed and began to speak.

"I was singing for you, Marik."

"Me?" The confusion on his face made her smile weakly. Annie walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"We have been friends for two years, and lately I felt something ...deeper than friendship. I was sure it was just hormones, but when I kissed you, I felt a spark and... I hope maybe you did too." Her eyes welled with tears.

"Annie, I-" He started but her expression made his heart wrench. It was now or never; he had to show Ann he cared!

"You don't like me that way I- MMPH!" At that moment Marik covered her lips with his. This action sent fireworks off in their minds.

All good things must come to an end, and the end of their happiness came when Yami Marik and Yami Bakura opened the door to Marik's room. The couple jumped apart, both breathing heavily with a deer-in-the-headlights look on their flushed faces.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here! ... Malik are you seeing this?" Bakura yelled, he looked over at Yami Marik (Malik), whose eyes were wide but had a smirk etched on his features none the less.

Malik grabbed Bakura by the arm and drug him out of the room but not before yelling 'use protection!' from the other side of the door.

Marik turned to his soon-to-be girlfriend only to find her locking the door and turning to face him, smirking. "Where were we? ...Oh yes, I was teaching you how to kiss, shall I teach you something else?" He only had enough time to nod until Annie pounced on him.

* * *

><p>Marik pulled the sheets over his now sleeping girlfriend, pulling Annie closer to his bare chest. He smiled.<p>

_'Someday soon indeed.'_

* * *

><p><em>Just a fluffy one-shot! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENTER MY DRAWING CONTEST!<em>


End file.
